Birthday Party
by TbsRuleTheTracks
Summary: Harry has a surprise for Ron on Ron's birthday at Hogwarts. First one-shot. R & R please.


"So... Harry?"

"Ya, Ron?"

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Nope. It's a surprise. Why else would I be sticking with you at all times, more than usual I mean."

"I don't know. It's just, I'm bored, but you won't let me go anywhere!"

"That's because you may run into people who are doing stuff, and I don't want you too."

"But why not? I won't ask them anything!"

"Because I know you, Ron, and if I turned my back for just a second, and you are within whispering distance of them, you will ask them what's going on. And I don't want to have to sic Ginny on you."

"Wow. Sending my little sis after me. Oh... I so scared!"

"Honestly, Ron, have you ever seen Ginny hexing someone?"

"Well, no, but she's my little sister! She would never do that!"

"How much you want to bet? There has been many times she told me she wishes that she could hex you, but didn't."

"Wow. That's a scary thought. My little sis sneaking into the boy's dormitories and hexing me while I sleep. That is a very scary thought!"

"Ha. Told you you wouldn't want me sicing your sis on you! I will laugh my butt off if you have nightmares about that!"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Harry. Now, can't I at least go see Hagrid?"

"Nope. He's busy. With the unicorns and all that. You know..."

"Ya. Sure. Now, can't I go to the library? I want to get a book to read to pass the time. Unless you want to play me at wizards chess."

"Sure."

"Okay. You want to be white or black?"

"Black please."

"Okay."

* * * * *

"Shut it up, Ron."

"What? You mad because I beat you.... ten times in a roll!!!"

"I said shut it up!"

"Okay. I won't talk about it anymore. Instead, let's talk about who are hopefully permanent Valentine's are. So you know who mine is, right?"

"Lavender, right?"

"She's the back up."

"Hermione?"

"Ya. Who's yours?"

"Ginny. Sorry, but, she is."

"WHAT!!!"

"Well, she was always so timid around me, and I thought it was because she was afraid of me, up until that one Valentine's day, but I have just recently started to like her like that."

"Oh ya. I remember that day. You know, you shouldn't have reminded me of that. I can hold that over you now, you know that, right?"

"I don't care. Right now, all I hope for is that she will be with me forever."

"Okay, let's change subject. I'm going to puke."

"Okay. How about we talk about what you are hoping you will get for your birthday?"

"Well, honestly, I don't know. Something else.."

"Well, actually, it's almost time for us to be heading back, so get your stuff together."

"Okay."

"You ready yet?"

"Almost. Just... got... to... get this.... book back in... my bag... GOT IT!"

"Very nice. Losing a fight with a book. Very, very nice. Now, let's get going."

"Okay. Lead the way, Harry."

"I planned on. Oh, and by the way, once we reach the castle, I will have to blindfold you. Sorry, but it's a precaution."

"What?! Why do you need a precaution?!"

"Just in case. Don't worry. I won't let anyone do anything to you, unless, of course, it's me or one of the twins. Just kidding."

"That isn't funny!"

"It is too. And, Ron, why are you pouting?"

"I am so not pouting!"

"Ya, you are. Are you mad at me because of my joke?"

"Ya."

"Well, then, I am sorry."

"It's okay, Harry. Now, let's get going."

"Okay."

"So... You can't tell me anything about what's going on?"

"Nope. And it's time for blindfold."

"Okay. But let me tie it."

"Uh... No. I will. Tell me when it's tight."

"OW! IT'S TIGHT!"

"Okay. Now, I'll lead you."

"I kinda figured, Harry. Hold on, why aren't I hearing footsteps besides yours and mine?!"

"Because no one is here in the corridor with us."

"Harry?"

"Ya?"

"How much longer?"

"Just a few more minutes."

"Okay. Can you tell the general area of where we are?"

"Nope. But don't worry, we're almost there."

"Why have we stopped walking?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you before we get there."

"Ok……"

"So you like Hermione?"

"SHUT UP HARRY!!!"

"What?! No one's here!"

"SO???!!!"

"I just want to know how much you like her."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just want to know."

"Well I don't just like her. I love her with the passion of a thousand red hot burning suns!"

"Wow."

"What?"

"I just didn't know you felt that strongly."

"Yes you did."

"Ok, maybe I did but I just wanted you to admit it to yourself."

"You know something Harry?"

"What?"

"You are so strange sometimes."

"I know. And by the way, Ron, happy birthday."

"Thanks, Harry."

"Welcome. Oh, and, wait we are here."

"How did you not know we were here?"

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention."

"Okay what ever. Now what?"

"I'm going to take your blind fold off but you have to keep your eyes closed. Tell me when your ready and I will take it off."

"Ready."

"Okay. On the count of three, open your eyes. Ready? One... Two... Three!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RON!!!!!!!!!"

"AH!!!! WHAT'S EVERYONE DOING HERE?!?!?!"

"What does it look like? It's a surprise party!"

"I JUST SAID ALL THAT STUFF TO A ROOM FULL OF PEOPLE?!?!"

"Yep."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HARRY!!!"

"NEVER GOING TO CATCH ME!"

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING! NO BROOMSTICKS, ESPECIALLY FIREBOLTS!"

"Ha ha!"

"..."

"Ha!"

"I hate you Harry."

"Back at you Ron."


End file.
